marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War II Vol 1 6
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * New Attilan's Inhumans ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** * ** ** Unnamed agents * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** *** **** Outside *** **** ***** ** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Captain Marvel orders her forces to stand down as every hero surrounds Spider-Man, who is keeled over, speechless. Carol and Iron Man begin to discuss what to do of the kid. Captain Marvel wants him to surrender, while Stark believes she has no right to do so. Eventually, Captain America interrupts them and comforts Miles, asking him what he wants to do. When Miles expresses he wants to go home, Iron Man orders Thor to take him away. Carol protests and tries to give chase, but Ms. Marvel stops her. Maria Hill steps in and threatens to arrest Iron Man and his allies. Black Panther gets in her way and reveals that he feels he can no longer support Captain Marvel's cause, so he expresses that if Hill opens fire at him, she would be declaring an attack on Wakanda. Doctor Strange takes advantage of this distraction to teleport Iron Man and his allies away. Rocket Raccoon tries to shoot at them, but hits nothing but the smoke they leave behind. Carol resorts to Medusa, asking her if Lockjaw could help them locate the fugitives, but she's abruptly shut down as the Inhumans all leave. Thor is flying Spider-Man above the rooftops of New York when he insists her to drop him off. She asks Miles if he would like her to stay with him, but the young hero asks her to leave him alone. Once she leaves, Miles drops on his knees, takes off his masks and cries as he recalls the vision in which he saw his bloodied hands in front of Captain America's corpse, letting out a scream. In New Attilan, Medusa her fellow Inhumans approach Ulysses as he's standing with energy tendrils coming out of his hands. He silently turns his head to them with his eyes glowing. At the ruins of the Triskelion, Rocket Raccoon complains about the destruction of the Guardians's ship, demanding Captain Marvel to give him a new one. Blue Marvel proceeds to take care of the ship's remains as Star-Lord comforts Captain Marvel, supporting her cause. Groot and Star-Lord hug her, while Kitty Pryde looks consternated. Iron Man and his allies arrive at their location, which Stark introduces as one of Nick Fury's old bunkers. He thanks Doctor Strange and the rest of their performance in the fight, and particularly Black Panther for siding with him. Iron Man proceeds to state they need to find Spider-Man before Captain Marvel does, and asks Ms. Marvel to help out to this end. The young heroes of the group talk between each other separated from the rest of the group, and determine they want to leave on their own. Iron Man notices they're sneaking off but decides to let them go, and turns his attention to the rest of the adults. Black Panther comments that he has decided to desert Captain Marvel because several other visions of Ulysses haven't been accurate, while remarking many still were. Vision suggests there is only one way to determine the veracity of this latest prediction, and Tony agrees, stating it's up to Cap and Miles. During nighttime, at the shore of the Triskelion, Captain Marvel observes the city's skyline while calling to mind the moments when Jim Rhodes and Bruce Banner died and breaks down in tears. She's approached by Maria Hill, Star-Lord, Storm and Jean Grey. After being consoled, Captain Marvel discusses the next course of action, which consists of finding Spider-Man, as she can think of doing nothing with Captain America's life being potentially on the balance. Hill interrupts herself speaking as she receives information from comms. Spider-Man has been found. He's standing at the foot of the Capitol Building. | Solicit = Sides have been drawn, battles have been fought, but it all comes down to this. Captain Marvel versus Iron Man over the future of the Marvel Universe, one of the biggest battles in Marvel history! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included